wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
YUiNA EMPiRE
]] ]] YUiNA EMPiRE, real name Kotani Yuina (小谷唯奈), is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is a member of CARRY LOOSE and was a former member of EMPiRE and BiS' Second Generation. ]] Biography Early Idol Career, 2013-2015 On August 28th 2013, Kotani Yuina was revealed as the "pink member" and leader of underground idol unit Cue☆Twinkle. They disbanded August 26, 2014. Just 3 days later on August 29, 2014 a new group made up of former Cue☆Twinkle members was formed named De☆Ful. On the group’s Twitter, it was announced March 10, 2015 that Yuina and the other member were going to graduate on April 8. However, on March 22 a statement was released saying that both girls didn’t show up and could not be contacted. Due to this, the group immediately disbanded. EMPiRE, 2017-2018 In March 2017, Yuina took part in the WACK joint audition, and made it to the final boot camp where she was given the name "Lisoliso". However, she was eliminated on the fifth day. After auditioning for “Project AW“ she nonetheless joined EMPiRE in August the same year and was given the stage name "YUiNA EMPiRE". On March 17th 2018 it was announced at WACK EXHiBiTiON that YUiNA would be transferred to BiS 2nd permanently. On April 11th, her first album as an idol, as well as her only album as part of EMPiRE, THE EMPiRE STRiKES START!!, was released. YUiNA's final appearance with EMPiRE was at their first one-man live on May 1st, after which she was moved to BiS 2nd. BiS, 2018-2019 ]] YUiNA's first single as part of BiS, Don't miss it!! was released July 4th. On July 30th, she ranked 7th in the first BiS.LEAGUE election and remained in BiS 2nd. On December 29th, YUiNA ranked 7th in BiS.LEAGUE for a second time. Due to her low ranking, Watanabe Junnosuke singled her out as being "unfit to perform as part of BiS" and at risk of being removed from the group. Her future will be decided following the release of BiS' joint single in March. From the 24th to 30th March 2019, YUiNA took part in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019. The conditions were that any BiS members taking part in the boot camp would be removed from the group if they were eliminated. Although YUiNA passed the audition, BiS announced their intention to disband in response to the firings of Aya Eightprince and Toriaez Hana, who were eliminated from the same boot camp. BiS' second generation disbanded on May 11th, with YUiNA announcing that she would remain in WACK. CARRY LOOSE, 2019- On June 19th, YUiNA EMPiRE announced that she would be joining a group under WACK with the temporary name CARRY LOOSE. Leading up to the group's debut, she and groupmate Pan Luna Leafy worked as mentors for WAgg. Personal Life Has two younger sisters. Discography * See YUiNA EMPiRE Discography Featured In Publications Other Media Film * 2017.07.06 THE DOCUMENTARY OF WACK AUDiTiON ~Orchestra Monogatari~ * 2018.02.08 THE IDOL CANNONBALL RUN 2017 * 2019.11.11 IDOL -Aa, Mujou- Trivia * Although she is no longer a member of EMPiRE, she has kept EMPiRE as part of her stage name. * YUiNA's audition name, "Lisoliso", was a parody of Lingling. * She had the same audition name as Haruna Bad Chiiiin. * Her favourite idol is Ichigo Rinahamu. * She is frequently compared to a frog. Despite this, she was given the role of "Tapir" member. * When EMPiRE's profiles were first teased, with their faces hidden until they reached 10000 Twitter followers, YUiNA was the first member to hit the target, mostly due to fans buying her bot followers. * One of the reasons why Watanabe Junnosuke decided to move her to BiS was because her voice "did not fit in" with the rest of EMPiRE. * Shares her birthday with CARRY LOOSE groupmate Uruu Ru. Gallery YuinaATP.jpg|Promoting Against The Pain YUiNAInterview.jpg YuinaPan.jpg YuinaPan2.jpg Yuinaa.jpg Yuina BiS.jpg Yuina Akamuri.jpg Empire akaruimirai Yuina.jpg Yuina.jpg Yuina Teaser.jpg Yuina Twinkle 2.jpg|As part of Cue☆Twinkle YuinaInt2.jpg YuinaInt1.jpg YuinaInt3.jpg YuinaInt4.jpg YuinaInt5.jpg YuinaInt6.jpg YuinaInt7.jpg YuinaInt8.jpg 4K8A4795.jpg 4K8A5079.jpg 4K8A5118.jpg 4K8A5129.jpg 4K8A5180.jpg 4K8A5264.jpg Category:WACK Category:EMPiRE Category:BiS Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:EMPiRE Members Category:2017 Additions Category:Leaders Category:BiS Members Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:CARRY LOOSE Category:CARRY LOOSE Members Category:Members Active Before WACK